1,025,109 Words
by xSophiax PLLHG
Summary: *ONESHOT* Caleb leaves Hanna for a week, not telling her where he is going or when he is going to be back. With help from the girls and Toby, Caleb creates a plan that Hanna will never forget, and hopefully forgiven him for leaving.
1. Chapter 1

"Hanna just get up!" Emily groaned, feebly attempting to pull the blonde haired girl out of the comfort of her bed and into the open world, one she hadn't experienced for too long now, and the girls were all sick of it. Caleb had left a little over a week ago, and said he didn't know when he would be back; at least that's what he told Hanna. The girls knew otherwise though.

"Don't you get it Emily?" Hanna snapped, snatching her arm from Emily's grasp and collapsing back onto the bed "I don't want to go out! I don't want to go shopping, I don't want to watch movies, and I sure as hell don't want to go to school!"

Emily sighed and banged her head against the nearest hard surface, in this case being Hanna's desk, which looked untouched, but of course it had been for a week. "Stop being so difficult and get your ass out of bed!"

Taken aback by her sharp tone, Hanna begrudgingly sat up straight. Her hair was up in a loose bun that she shook out, releasing her pale curls so they freely descended down her shoulders, then she moved on to wipe her make-up stained cheeks with the sleeve of her silk pyjamas, only to reveal her pale, blotchy skin that had clearly not been cared for.

"See, that wasn't too hard now, was it?" Emily teased, raising her eyebrows at her best friend.

"I never said I was getting changed" Hanna mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest "I'm not going to school"

"Very mature Hanna" She said sarcastically, already rummaging through Hanna's closet. Eventually she picked out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a flowing white top, completing the outfit with a pale pink blazer. Emily laid them over a chair, pointing to them "Your clothes are there, if you aren't downstairs in fifteen minutes I'm carrying you to school, and not buying breakfast"

Hanna grunted twice as loud as before, making sure that Emily could hear. Lethargically, Hanna pulled herself up and trudged over to the chair, inspecting the clothes. Since she was secretly hoping that they were going to be a horrible combination so she had another reason to be grumpy today, Hanna had to say she was disappointed but somewhat impressed with Emily's choice of fashion. She decided she may as well put them on, because she doubted Emily was joking about carrying her to school. Not caring how she looked for now, Hanna settled on applying just a small amount of foundation, eyeliner and mascara then started her long descent down the stairs.

"Finally" Emily rolled her eyes as she leant on the kitchen counter.

"Well good morning to you to" Hanna said sarcastically, picking up her bag from the bottom step "Are we going then or not?"

"Yes we are, first stop the Brew" She said, getting up and walking towards the door, idly swinging her car keys around her finger. Hanna hadn't guessed her act, not yet anyway.

XXXXX

"Hey Hanna" Aria and Spencer greeted cautiously, not sure what mood she would be in after first period. They knew the plan, and were under strict instructions not to give anything away.

"You don't need to talk to me like a five year old who's dog just died" Hanna spat, slamming her locker shut.

"We do when you act like this" Spencer mumbled, leaning on the wall casually.

"Shut up, Spencer" Hanna hissed, banging her head on her closed locker.

"No need for the bitchiness" Aria broke in, calming the atmosphere that was sure to build between Hanna and Spencer. It was just how they worked, half-hearted bitchy comment after the next "So you guys want to do something after school?"

"Sure" Emily smiled, sending a sly wink to Spencer and Aria without Hanna noticing "Spencer, are your parents home?"

"No they are away in Philly for the rest of the week, sleepover at mine?" She suggested, then remembered something "Toby is staying over for a couple of days but I can banish him to my room while we sleep downstairs"

"Sounds good" Aria grinned, then turned to a half-asleep Hanna "Come on Hanna, we have biology" She groaned and pushed herself off the lockers, and was dragged by Aria to second period. When they were sure she was out of ear shot, the remaining two resumed talking.

"What time is he supposed to get here?" Emily whispered, just in case anybody heard.

"He text me this morning and said three, Toby is going to help him set up everything in my room" Spencer told her, checking her watch as she did "I imagine that it will be ready by the time I get home, so if you go back home with her and get her stuff then bring her to mine we should be ok. I'll call you if anything changes though"

"Ok" Emily nodded "I've got to go to Gym, so I'll see you at lunch"

"Bye"

XXXXX

Spencer excused herself from her fifth period lesson, AP Math, so she could call Toby. After two short rings, he picked up.

"Hey Spence" He greeted, and by sounds in the background, Spencer guessed that the visitor had arrived.

"Is he here yet?" Spencer asked eagerly.

"Yeah, got here half an hour ago, we are getting everything ready now"

"Awesome" Spencer smiled widely, sure if anybody saw her now she would look crazy "Hanna is going to get to mine at like five, will it be ready by then?"

Toby put his hand over the speaker of his phone to confer with his counterpart before answering "Yeah it will be, but he says only if I get my lazy ass off the phone and help"

Spencer laughed slightly and then sighed "Aw ok then, I guess that I'll see you when I get home. Love you"

"I love you, too" Then Toby hung up. Spencer slid her phone into her pocket before returning to her Math class, which was sure to drag out.

XXXXX

"We'll see you over at mine later then" Spencer called across the car park to Emily and Hanna as her and Aria got into Spencer's car.

"He is here, right?" Aria asked.

"Yeah he's here" Spencer nodded, pulling out of the car park and onto the short road to her house "And I think he's pretty nervous to"

"I'm not surprised! He must have had a lot of balls to lie to her about where he was going and not knowing when he would be back" Aria scoffed, popping a piece of mint gum into her mouth.

"Well I'm sure it's going to be worth it" She smiled as she parked outside her house, getting out quickly and half running into the Hastings manor with her midget friend by her side. Him and Toby were relaxing in the kitchen with a can of beer each and watching TV.

"Hey Caleb" Spencer and Aria both laughed with joy as they walked into the kitchen, slamming their bags down on the kitchen counter right in front of him.

"Hi" He smiled mischievously, welcoming his friends into his arms "How is she?" Caleb asked, referring to his long term girlfriend, of whom he had been missing like crazy.

"Emily only just managed to get her to school today" Spencer said, taking a seat across the counter on the end of Toby's knee "She's been pretty lost without you"

Caleb sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Well now I feel bad"

"You should" Aria teased, nudging him with her elbow "But she could never hate you, you know that"

"What time is she coming?" Caleb asked, nervously fiddling in his pocket. Right then they heard a car pull up outside.

"Quickly, run up to my room before she sees you!" Spencer shrieked, pushing him towards the stairs. He obliged and ran as fast as he could, launching himself jokingly into Spencer's room. A minute later Emily came in, pulling a moody Hanna with her.

"Hey guys" Aria smiled, always being the best actress out of the four, pretending nothing big was about to happen.

"Hey" Hanna groaned, already making her way to the fridge and scoping it out, for alcohol no doubt.

"I was thinking, maybe you could pick out a film tonight?" Spencer suggested, taking her place back on Toby's knee as he gently rubbed circles on her thigh.

"Yeah whatever" She shrugged, going up the stairs slowly, all eyes on her until they could no longer see the blonde. They heard a squeal, and Aria, Emily, Spencer and Toby broke out into the same glorious smile at hearing their friend's happiness for the first time in a long week.

XXXXX

"Caleb!" Hanna yelled, leaping into his arms "Your back!"

"I know" He mumbled into her hair, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist and spinning her around until they were both dizzy. Even once he had put her down, he refused to let go of her. The past week he had missed her way too much, the pain indescribable. He took in her fruity scent and soft skin, never wanting to forget the memory of it. To be fair, to him Hanna was unforgettable. He would remember her in his next life, and the one after that, and the one after that, and even the one after that. All he could do was hope of the same from her.

"If I knew I'd see you here then I would have made myself look better" She laughed, pressing her hands to his chest, revelling in his presence. Hanna hadn't quite realised how much she had really missed the other half of her heart for the long, dreary seven days. It was then that she decided that she would never let him go again without her.

"You still look as beautiful as always" Caleb said lovingly, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear, and then pressing a line of kisses where his fingers had just laid out a trail. Slowly, he moved from her ear down to her neck, then back up to her lips, were finally the two pairs met in a fit of passion and love. Not feistiness or aggression, genuine love and affection were all the two shared right now. There are 1,025,109 words in the English language, but none of them could describe the love that they felt so strongly for each other, and no word ever would.

"I love you and what you've done to this room" Hanna said between kisses, stealing a glance around the room. With the help of Toby, Caleb had sprinkled red rose petals on Spencer's bed, lit candles around the room and even played gentle Justin Bieber songs through Spencer's stereo (Off the album that him and Toby had _not_ been listening to while preparing the decorations). Finally, he had moved the bedside table to the end of the bed, that had on it a small envelope labelled 'To Hanna Marin' in fancy calligraphy, which Spencer had kindly written, but not the whole letter. He wanted to do that himself. Caleb interlaced his hand with Hanna's and led her over to it, pushing the note towards her. She smiled and reached up to peck his lips before opening it shaking, excitement overwhelming her as she started to read the contents...

_To The Love of My Life (aka Hanna Marin),_

_I've never been a good writer, and you know that. I've never been very good at expressing my feelings either and I guess you know that too. I've also never been very good at loving or trusting anybody. Ok I'm not really selling myself very well here am I? Anyway, apart from the first bit about writing, these things have changed since I met you, since the first time you offered by your basement, I knew that I was a goner .Inevitably I was going to fall for you, but I thought I would get my heart broken. But I was wrong. You also now have that in writing, since I never admit that I'm wrong. See, that's how much I love you. _

_Back to the deep and meaningful stuff, or 'intimate', one of my favourite words ;). Never in a million years did I think that you, Hanna Marin, the queen bee of Rosewood High, the most perfect girl I had ever laid eyes on, would fall for a guy like me, but I guess life owed me something. I may not be a religious person, but I can't thank God enough for granting me my very own angel, right here on Earth. Because that's what you are, an angel. Nothing in the whole world, not even hacking computers, means more to me. The last week as killed me, but what kept me going was knowing that I would get to see your beautiful face at the end of it. _

_If you haven't already guessed what I'm getting at here, what I'm trying to say is that I love you, more than life itself. Actually, that's a lie, because you are my life now, and the only thing that would make me happier would be...well I want to say that in person. So now, look up from this letter with your teary blue eyes, princess._

Hanna did as the letter said, and laughed slightly at how he knew she would be welling up over it. The tears continued to run as she looked away from the letter ad found Caleb on one knee in front of here, holding up a red velvet box.

"Will you marry me?"

She threw her hand over her open mouth the stop the unattractive sob that was sure to escape her throat if it wasn't covered. Without a second thought Hanna had decided her answer, but couldn't bring herself to say the word. After too many moments of silence, Caleb couldn't bare it anymore.

"Hanna, please answer me, it's killing me"

"Yes" Hanna whispered, smiling widely as the word passed through her plump lips "Yes!" In a second, Caleb had bounced back up to his feet and flung his arms around Hanna's waist, picking her up and spinning her around in circles, both of the giggling with excitement. Soon, their lips came crashing down together, moving in perfect synchronisation and harmony, almost as if the pair of lips was made for each other.

"Wait, I need to do the ring!" Caleb remembered, setting a dizzy Hanna back on her feet. Slowly, and nervously since he didn't know whether it would fit, Caleb slid his mother's wedding ring onto Hanna's fourth finger, which was luckily a perfect size. _Fate._ "I love you, Hanna Marin, so much that sometimes it actually hurts"

Hanna brought her hands up to rest of his chest, right above his heart "I don't want to be the cause of your pain"

"Its good pain, pain that takes my breath away" He reassures her, placing his hands above hers, intertwining her nimble fingers with his as he reconnected their lips, brushing lightly over them.

"In that case, I love you too" Hanna teased against his lips, feeling the slight shiver that she sent through his veins. Taking a step back, Hanna turned around to scan the room "Spencer Hastings's bedroom, the room of miracles" She muttered, taking in her surroundings. Hanna jumped a small amount as Caleb snaked his arms round her waist from behind, planting tickling kissed onto her exposed neck.

"I can't wait until there's a mini you running around" Caleb murmured seductively in her ear, his warm breath making her knees go weak.

"One step at a time " She sighed back "One step at a time..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna was cruelly awoken by the familiar tone of her phone ringing. She stretched across the empty, chilled bed sheets to answer it, not even bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Hey" Hanna chimed in a feeble attempt to cover up her raspy morning voice.

"Hanna, I know you've only just woken up, your never _that _happy on a morning" She could almost feel the smirk that was sure to be plastered across Caleb's face.

"Foiled me again" She groaned "Are you coming home tonight?" Caleb was currently away in New York with some work colleagues trying to sell some app that in their words was sure to 'revolutionise the world'. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"I thought we could" He sighed sadly "But now some other companies want to spend six hours picking out the potential problems. I'm probably going to be another two days at least"

"Two days?! You've already been gone three!" Hanna would have shouted if her throat wasn't so dry and if it wasn't nine in the morning.

"I know babe I'm sorry, I don't want to miss our anniversary" Right. Today was their ten years wedding anniversary. It was a tradition that they did something magnificent every single year. Six years ago they spent a weekend in Vermont without any protection, of which Caleb had 'forgotten'. The irony was Hanna had also 'forgotten' to take her birth control, too. Their 'forgetfulness' resulted in an hyper-active fiver year old with Caleb's brown hair and Hanna's blue eyes named Poppy-Rose Rivers, but most people just called her Poppy.

"Well that sucks" Hanna said, holding back her emotions "Me and Poppy really miss you"

"I know, I miss my princesses too" Whenever he called her princess, it still made her stomach flutter in the gentlest of ways "Can I speak to Posy?" Caleb always called Poppy Posy because when she was little, Poppy couldn't pronounce the whole three syllables.

"Well _Poppy_" She emphasised "Is still in bed, so unless you want to try wake her up through the phone, no you can't talk to her" Poppy was about as hard to get out of bed as Hanna was at six am on a Monday morning, just every day.

"I think I'll pass" Caleb chuckled "When she's up, tell her I love her"

"Ok"

"Crap I've got to go, but happy anniversary beautiful. I love you" He said softly.

"Fine" Hanna huffed "I love you to" With that, she hung up the phone and threw it across the room, ending with it lying face down next to the door to the en-suite bathroom. It wasn't out of anger or spite, more just annoyance that yet again something was determined to get in the middle of them. First it was –A, then Miranda, then Travis, and now stupid work. The universe seemed perfectly content providing hurdles for Hanna to leap over, and waiting for her to fall flat on her face yet again.

XXXXX

It took Hanna nearly half an hour to rouse Poppy from her so called 'beauty sleep'. An incredible amount of persuasion and patience was needed for the task, and it wasn't until Poppy hit her miniature Diva stage at the ripe old age of three that Hanna finally realised how much of a hassle she must have caused her friends during the early morning starts when they were teenagers. Now, she remembered to thank them every day for it. Hanna could only hope that Poppy would grow up to have friends as good as her own were.

"Poppy, what do you want to eat?" Hanna asked as she rummaged through the top cupboards for cereals.

"I'm too tired to eat" Poppy groaned, sprawling her arms across the granite counter top of the kitchen. Ashley moved in with Ted just before Hanna got pregnant, and offered the house to Hanna and Caleb to start their family. Not even doubting it for a second the pair took it, and have resided in it ever since.

"No you're not" Hanna said probably a little too harshly, but she wasn't in the best of moods this morning after Caleb called "What do you want for breakfast?" She repeated slower this time.

"Coco Pops"

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Hanna mumbled under her breath, quiet enough so Poppy's owl ears didn't pick it up. She made up a reasonable amount of cereal, pouring in extra milk in it, knowing how much Poppy loved to drink the chocolate milk. Presenting it proudly in front of her five year old, Hanna had a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Mommy" Poppy smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around her Mom's waist before descending her spoon into the deep breakfast bowl. Hanna returned the hug, dropping a small kiss on Poppy's head before sliding around to the opposite side of the island counter, propping herself up on her elbows as she cradled her 'Spencer sized' coffee in her hands. After watching Poppy eat silently for a few minutes, Hanna's phone started vibrating in her pocket. By throwing it across the bedroom, Hanna had successfully smashed the display screen, so only Emily's distorted face flashed on and off continuously.

"Hey Em" Hanna greeted.

"Hi Auntie Emily!" Poppy shouted with a mouthful of cereal. Hanna signalled for her to be quiet, but when she didn't she resorted to covering Poppy's mouth with her own hand.

"Yeah sure, sounds great" Hanna nodded "Be there in an hour?" A few seconds passed "Ok great, see you later" Hanna released her hand from Poppy's face and immediately scuffed up her hair.

"What did Auntie Emily want?" Poppy asked the second she could talk again.

"Well, Auntie Emily asked if we wanted to meet her, Amanda, Auntie Aria, Zoe and Auntie Spencer in town and go shopping and have a nice girls day out" Amanda was one half of the twins Emily and Maya had adopted a couple of months ago, the other half being Austin. They had just turned four a couple of weeks ago. Zoe was Aria and Ezra's daughter, who was the exact same age as Poppy; the two girls shared a birthday, and by no surprise to anyone were completely inseparable.

"Yeah" Poppy agreed happily "Nicky isn't coming, is he?" Nicky. Spencer and Toby's six year old son. Him and Poppy do not get on what so ever, or so they say. Everybody knows that they'd protect each other in the blink of an eye, but neither child will admit it. They held a very brother-sister relationship, except Nicky was 'too nerdy' and Poppy was 'too girly'. You couldn't win with them two at all.

"No he isn't, Uncle Toby is helping him build a cage or something" Hanna laughed "Austin isn't coming either" Poppy's lips sunk. Her and Austin liked each other, and while Hanna, Emily and Maya thought it was adorable, Caleb strongly opposed to it. He'd already had the father-to-boyfriend talk with the poor four year old, and he replied by saying 'What's a boyfriend?' That conversation deeply backfired for Caleb.

"Doesn't Auntie Spencer have to work?" Poppy asked. Spencer worked a lot considering she was one of Rosewood's top lawyers. It wasn't very often that she'd have the full weekend off without any work to do. It wasn't such a problem for the others; Emily worked in Rosewood High's PE department, of which the hours were very convenient with two kids in tow. Aria's a freelance photographer so works from home most days unless she has to go for a shoot. Hanna's clothing line set off with a bang a couple of years again, meaning she worked in her office upstairs nine times out of ten.

"No, she's taking maternity leave next week" Toby had managed to convince Spencer to take her maternity six months into her pregnancy so her or the baby didn't get stressed. "Come on and eat that up, then we need to get you changed"

XXXXX

Thankfully, Hanna was only twenty minutes late to meet with her friends at The Brew.

"Hey stranger" Aria called from a table near the back of the room. Hanna waved and pointed them out to Poppy, who ran ahead and immediately burst into conversation with Zoe.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late" Hanna started "Poppy _insisted _that I do her make-up since Caleb's away so we can break the rules" She pointed over to her daughter, who had already jumped into the newly installed play area with Zoe, leaving Amanda to cuddle into Emily's stomach. She was a lot less independent than her brother, who if he was here would be running around in the ball pit with the girls.

"Like mother like daughter" Spencer sung, sipping away at her decaf coffee that was rested on her swollen stomach.

"Spence you do know that you shouldn't use your baby bump to rest your mug on it right?" Emily laughed as she twirled ends of Amanda's light brown hair in her fingers. Spencer just shrugged.

"I have it for three more months, I may as well do something useful with it" She pointed out fairly. Only Spencer would balance a coffee mug on her pregnant stomach. Hanna turned her attention to Amanda, feeling rude for not yet talking to her.

"Hi sweetie" She smiled "How are you?"

"Good thank you" Amanda replied quietly.

"Poppy and Zoe are playing over there; do you want to go with them?" Hanna asked, signalling over to the ball pit. Amanda shook her head without even thinking.

"I want to stay with Mommy"

"Well how about we wait for Auntie Spencer and Auntie Aria to finish their coffees, then we can go" Emily interrupted, pulling the attention away from her daughter. All the girls nodded in unison, Hanna calling Poppy and Zoe over from the play area to put their coats on.

"Can we go to the toyshop?" Poppy begged with her puppy eyes Caleb taught her.

"Maybe, it depends if you behave" Hanna teased, even though Poppy knew too well that using her puppy eyes guaranteed her a trip to the toyshop at least, if not a new toy.

XXXXX

The girls all squeezed through the slim door of The Grille with their multiple full bags. A friendly young waitress, one that reminded them all of Emily in her younger years, sat the group down at a table that would manage to seat all seven of them. She gave them all menus and the kids some colouring pencils before leaving them to decide upon their orders.

"Mommy I don't know what to have" Poppy groaned after staring at her kids menu for nearly twenty minutes.

"Well I'm having-" Zoe started, but after receiving a suspicious glare from her Mother from across the table, decided to change her mind "Actually, I don't know. Help me Mommy?" Spencer laughed and pointed some things out on the menu to Zoe, since she was sat next to her and would probably find it easier to help than Aria would.

"Take your time Amanda" Emily said softly to Amanda, who was pretty much sat on her lap. The girls found it incredibly cute how attached she was to Emily. Soon, a waitress came over to take the orders, but Spencer turned her away.

"Sorry, we aren't quite ready yet" Spencer smiled, acting about as suspicious as Emily and Aria.

"No problem" The waitress replied "Just give me a shout when you're ready"

"Have you decided what you're going to have yet?" Hanna asked Poppy, who mercifully nodded.

"Chicken nuggets and fries" Poppy confirmed, over-exaggeratingly pointing to it on the menu "What about you Zoe?"

"I'm either going to have the veggie burger or beef burger" Zoe bit her bottom lip as she thought about it, just like Aria did. "I think Mommy wants me to have the veggie burger though"

"And you'd be exactly right about that" Aria said, leaning over to scruff up Zoe's fringe a little bit "And then we can go home and tell Daddy all about how tasty it is"

"Definitely veggie burger!" Zoe nodded, and turned to across at Emily and Amanda "What are you going to get Amanda?"

"Salad" She shrugged quietly, resuming her colouring as soon as she could.

"Looks like we're ready to order then" Spencer said and called the waitress back over, preparing for what was sure to be five minutes of chaos ordering food.

The kids were all silent as they ate there food, a good sign of it tasting good. Finally, the girls could have a proper old fashioned catch up without the kids really paying attention.

"So, how's Caleb? Is he still in New York?" Emily asked with a mouthful of lettuce. She still swum, not often competitively, but the healthy diet stuck with her.

"Yeah, he's stuck there for a few more days" Hanna sighed "And it's our anniversary today"

"We completely forgot!" Aria and Spencer gawked at the exact same time, as if it was staged "What are your plans for tonight?" Spencer continued.

"I was planning on palming Poppy off on one of you guys then going home to eat chucky monkey from the tub and cry to the notebook" Hanna retorted with only an air of sarcasm. This morning she hadn't quite planned of palming Poppy off to anyone, but she figured she may as well. God she sounded like a terrible mother right now, but she didn't want her daughter to see her cry.

"Instead of you spending the evening on your own" Aria proposed "Why don't we all go back to yours after we've eaten and made a stop by the park?"

"I like that idea" Spencer laughed.

"Me too" Emily agreed. Now they just needed Hanna to be of the same mind as well.

"Sure, why not" Hanna eventually said "As long as we can still watch the notebook"

"Great!" Spencer smiled probably a little too enthusiastically "I'll just quickly call Toby, excuse me" She got up and made her way over to the restroom, and didn't re-emerge for another ten minutes.

"Mom" Poppy sung once she'd finished her meal "Can we go to the top shop?"

"I don't know sweetheart, why don't you ask Auntie Spencer if we have time" Spencer Cavanaugh, the queen of time.

"Auntie Spencer" Poppy sung in the same tone, but didn't need to finish her sentence before Spencer could reply.

"Yes we can go to the toyshop, don't rush your meal though or you'll get stomach cramps" Trust Spencer to make sure they wouldn't puke up their lunches.

XXXXX

Somehow or another, Poppy, Zoe and Amanda spent three hours in the toyshop. By the time the drive back to Hanna's rolled around, all the girls were pretty much knocked out, but for some reason Spencer, Emily, Amanda, Aria and Zoe all had creepy, mischievous grins on their faces. It was about six in the evening when the group pulled in their own cars to Hanna's house, and the sun was just beginning to set. Just as Hanna was about to push open the front door, a waft of lasagne drifted up her nose. Not wanting to question what was going on a second longer. On opening it, Hanna saw the person she was least expecting. Caleb.

"Dad!" Poppy screamed, leaping into Caleb's awaiting arms "Mommy said you wouldn't be back for two more days!"

"Well, Daddy got to come home a little early to surprise Mommy" Caleb said cheekily, and used his free hand to signal to the very posh tuxedo he was wearing. It even had a red bow tie. "So, how about you have a sleepover with Zoe tonight then tomorrow we can watch some movies?" Poppy thought about it momentarily, then squirmed out of Caleb's arms and ran to Aria. Hanna was still left speechless.

"Did you guys know about this?" Hanna turned to her friends, who all had huge grins taped across their faces.

"Guilty" Her three best friends said in unison.

"There's more" Caleb whispered in Hanna's earlobe. She hadn't even noticed he'd snuck up behind her.

"Yeah, we'll go and leave you two to catch up" Spencer laughed, exaggerating 'catch up'. She shoved everyone out the door, leaving Caleb and Hanna alone. Without thinking, Hanna captured Caleb's lips in her own, pouring every last bit of passion she could scrape form her body into it.

"I've missed you" She mumbled against his lips, not wanting to separate from him just yet.

"I've missed you, too" Caleb replied as he tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind Hanna's ear, caressing it slightly as he did so "Now, let me show you what else I've set up" Hanna nodded while she giggled like a schoolgirl, interlinking their fingers together as he walked her through to the kitchen.

It was unrecognizable. There were roses in vases peppered across the counters and there was an old record player gently playing a Justin Bieber song. The dinner table was set with a deep red velvet cloth, vanilla candles burning in the centre of it, and heart shaped balloons tied to the chairs. Once again, Caleb had left Hanna speechless.

"Sit down" He instructed, tenderly pulling her over to the table "The lasagne is almost done" Whoa, he'd cooked as well.

"Caleb Rivers cooking a meal? I never thought I'd see the day" She teased, watching him lift a dish out of the oven.

"Well, I may or may not have borrowed the recipe from Spencer" Caleb admitted shamefully "And just because I cooked doesn't mean it tastes good"

"I trust you; I married you ten years ago didn't I?"

XXXXX

The dinner Caleb had prepared was absolutely devein, regardless it being Spencer's recipe. Currently they were curled up on the sofa watching _The Notebook_, although neither of the two was really paying attention to it.

"Ten years ago today, we were in Spencer's room, and you were on your knee with a ring in your hand" Hanna said out loud, even though it was intended to be just a thought "Who would have thought that ten years later we'd be here"

"I did" He replied instantaneously "Since the day I met you, I knew I wanted you to be the mother of my children. Didn't I mention that in a letter ten years ago?"

"I think you did" Hanna laughed, poking a little fun at her husband "As much as I love this, I feel like Poppy should be here for some reason" Caleb took a long breath out.

"I thought that was only me! I'll call Aria and see if we can go pick her up" Caleb quickly dialled the familiar number on his phone, and following a short conversation with her, ten minutes later Aria announced herself into the River's household with Poppy in her arms.

"She's a little sleepy I think, but she didn't seem to object when I told her I was bringing her home" Aria whispered, laying Poppy down on the sofa in between Hanna and Caleb.

"Thanks Ar" Hanna smiled, kissing Poppy's forehead softly.

"No problem" Aria promised "I've got to get back, I'll see you guys soon" She saw herself out, not wanting to ruin the family moment she had just helped to create. Caleb was staring intently at Poppy's sleeping innocence.

"She's so beautiful" Caleb mumbled "Just like her mother"

"I love you so much" Hanna said quietly, framing Caleb's face with her hands over Poppy, and then leaned to softly kiss his lips.

"I love you Hanna Rivers" Caleb whispered back "I'm going to go put Posy to bed, how about you come join me in the bedroom afterwards?"

"It's a deal, just don't get me pregnant on this anniversary"

"I can't make any promises"


End file.
